Jeramey Potter
by Avin1993
Summary: okay sooo... we all know what happened when Snape screwed up and said something dumb to Lily, and then she went with James... My story is when Snape did not say something dumb, and Lily ended up with Snape...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: most of the characters are the property of JK I just made up characters that are needed to make my plot work.

A/N: I know that there are so many other versions and people are often tired of new ones, but If you would read mine I would love it, cause I am in love with Harry Potter, and with this vacation I actually have the time to write most of it, and I would appreciate it if the readers would comment so that I can get better, so I will stop nagging all of you and get on with writing the next chapter ;P

My harry potter fan fic…

It all starts in the year 1976 Severus and James and Lily and Sirius and Lupin, all attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. James Potter the seeker on the quidditch team in Gryffindor house, desperate to make the popular loving Lily Evans his. He has his best friends Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black to help him boast around the school and to try to get her attention. All the boys are avid Gryffindor students, very eager to show the world that they are powerful and mighty and that they know how to have fun, they're regular bullying target, the poor boy Severus Snape, a student of Slytherin house, with brains and talent in potions and DADA, Lily's best friend and therefore a bad choice for bullying none the less they do have their fun, and it hurts Lily every time.

Lily and Snape talk all the time, they never leave each other's side, and rarely fight, unless she is trying to defend James saying that he does have a good side, Lily does not like James but she does like to see something good in every one.

In the time after they all get out of Hogwarts things change, Severus gets up the courage to ask Lily out, and she accepts, knowing that she will have a good time, and that she does actually like him, but does like a strong guy who makes the first move. They date, and later get married. James, still very hurt that Lily chose snivellus instead of him, marries Avin Di Silvine, another witch from Slytherin house, to show that he can take the place. Sirius gets together with a girl called Callie, who is a muggle born, jus to hurt the family more, but she unfortunately dies when Lord Voldemort feels that the Black family should not be connected to a muggle, so Sirius is unfortunately alone, but he takes it fine. Peter has befriended Voldemort and is now a faithful servant, a scared, but faithful servant. Lupin has joined the werewolf society for some time, but only when not staying at Lily's or James. They are all friends in the end.

The fateful night of October 31st 1981Lord Voldemort has been told by Snape over hearing a prophecy that the chosen one will come at one point and defeat him, so he gets word of who would be a possible threat, and Avin and James' child, Alice and Frank Longbottoms child are the two choices for the chosen one. As Frank and Alice have no interest in Voldemort's mind, he goes for James and Avin, leaving them with no choice but to go into hiding, one of their best friends Peter Pettigrew lets James down so he did not have to die, Voldemort hunted them down and killed them that night, October 31st 1981, James and Avin Potter died, Jeramey Potter, their one year old kid, was the only survivor, he was taken to Avin's brothers place, he brother was a muggle aware of the magic world, and was avid not to be a part of it. He lived with his wife in Surrey where they had a little girl called June she was the favorite child as always but seeing as she was their own, but they also cared for Jeramey.

Eeeeeeeend

A/N okay so this was like the intro so every one knows what has happened up until now, so I know that people are confused, because we haven't heard about everyone and Jeramey will not be the main character, he will be a bi part to the story because this is about being the best friend of the chosen one, there will be introduced new characters in the first chapter of the book, now the start for Jeramey is almost the same as with Harry, although he gets to read the letter and gets picked up by hagrid to go shopping because neither his uncle or aunt knows how to get to diagon alley…

Please to comment so I know what to change ;P pleeeeease also want to actually read the story.


	2. first year starting

Chapter 1:

A/N okay so its been a while but my sis needed help to move so I've been out of reach to like everyone!... but I promise I will update faster from now on.

Disclaimer: It will not be in every chapter so… here is the main one…

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in the books and the movies… I am not J.K. Rowling seeing as… if I was I would probably not be writing this but new books so as always to have entertainment… but I own the characters I created myself… and the plot of course…. Seeing as I am the one writing this bloody thing… ^^ I do not know how to write in the accents of people like Hagrid or Fleur.. so if you want to imagine it, please do…

OH and as always… R&R pleeease:

**Chapter 1:**

It was not that Rose knew how to act. She was after all on her way to the Hogwarts express for her first year at Hogwarts, which she had of course heard loads about from both her parents, Severus was also about to board the train, and head for the teachers department with his wife Lily Snape, Lily smiled at their gorgeous daughter, of course none of them thought of her that way, but the fact was, that even in an age of 11 she had attracted a lot of attention.

Her long straight black hair flowed down her back, following the motions of her head, as she stared around for others she knew, only, there were none at the time. Her eyes were a penetrating green that very much complimented her very angelic face, her mouth formed a pout as she turned toward her parents "why can't I please ride with you?" she asked, the same question they had heard the last hour, on the trip from home to the station as regular muggles would do it. Severus got down to her level "because, honey, you are not a teacher and therefore you will have to stay with the rest of the people with the same title as you, student." He finished with a slight smile as he kissed her forehead and then stepped on board the train to enter the teachers department. Lily went to her beautiful daughter and hugged her tightly, "I will see you for your first class of charms where I'm sure you'll have made friends for." She kissed her cheek and also departed.

Leaving Rose alone, Rose turned around in time to bump into a boy about her age, the raven haired boy smiled and helped her up as she smiled slightly "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" she said looking to the ground, the boy only smiled at her, she looked at him with a puzzled expression, that thing he had behind his hair looked much like a birthmark, Rose smiled slightly, and felt the slight urge to remove the hair and see the form the birthmark had. He got up holding her so she could regain balance "My name is Jeramey, Jeramey Potter" he said with a crooked smile and laughed as some boy behind Rose fell because someone had tripped the boy, while the boy, Harry, laughed the hair moved out of the way and Rose noticed the lightening shaped scar that touched the center of his forehead, Rose shook her head, he did not need to be treated differently for something that had hurt him immensely. "my name is Rose, Rose Snape" she presented herself.

Half an hour later they were sitting in a compartment with a red haired boy called Ron, a girl with bushy untamed brown hair called Hermione, a boy named Neville, and his toad Trevor, which they had chased around the train just 5 minutes earlier, all of the kids were sitting in the compartment with cheeks overly blushed, and laughs covering their faces, as they joked and laughed and had fun. Although the fun was interrupted just as fast as it had started, when three boys opened the compartment door, the boy in front of the trio was a little tall for his age but from what Rose guessed he had to be 11, the boy had silver pools for eyes that were hardened ready to fight of anything and everything, his hair was completely white and pulled back with gel. He sneered at the bunch apparently he thought he knew them all from the looks of them. "Longbottom, what would a halfway prestigious pureblood be doing sitting with a Weasley?" he asked with a smirk permanently implanted on his face, which only irritated Rose even more, although it was Hermione who spoke up first "oh and you think you own the place?" she asked insulted but the boy just smirked on and asked a stupid question which only made Rose guess, he was a pureblood. "so what? Are you the brave mudblood everyone tells me is friends with the golden boy potter?" he asked searching the compartment, only finding Rose and Jeramey to be the only ones he had not insulted. He turned to Jeramey and growled at him "so, Potter" he said making it sound like an insult using his last name which it also was to him "how come you are friends with riff raff? I mean, you should let me help you out with your friend selection, it could help your situation tremendously." He said with the smirk back in place, Jeramey made a face and then looked in the grey eyes, his own eyes being a pretty light blue, "no thank you, I think I can choose for myself." He said with a superior tone, the blond boy then turned to Rose "Rose" he said curtly surprising everyone but Rose, she knew the boy but would never admit to it "you should not be here, your father would tear the mickey out of you if he saw, and not to mention your mother would be disappointed" Rose glared at the nasty boy "my father would be proud that I could get over something he could not, and would help me get rid of you Malfoy, my mother would smile at me and say I was kind to befriend people others would maybe look down at." She said insulting everything she knew he stood for, Malfoy was an old friend of the family, although it was only her father who really did spend time with the Malloy's. The boy stared at her in chock "I'll tell Severus, I'll tell him, believe me." He said as he ran, chock still evident on his face.

The others spent the last of the train trip questioning her about it all, it turned out Jerameys father was an old friend of Roses mother. When the train reached the station they had all changed into their robes and were ready to see their home for the next 7 years, with breaks of course. On the station they were greeted by a giant man who scared all of them, except for Jeramey who knew him in advance.

Inside the great hall, they had formerly been introduced to one of the teachers and been told the proceedings, so they went with it, and got in a paired line toward the top of the hall, where the huge table with all the teachers was situated, the great hall was decorated with candles flowing in midair and the school flag hung from the ceiling witch after a lot of thinking didn't even look like a ceiling, it looked like the night sky they had previously been under, Rose smiled at the look of it, as a girl from the train mentioned that it was bewitched, she seemed to know everything, it didn't occur to Rose that she might only have read the books in advance which Rose herself hadn't. As they stood there, the teacher from before got up and introduced the procedure "so the sorting will be as such, I will call your name and you will be seated on the stool, and our sorting hat will sort you into your designated house." She said and started out by calling a girl called Hannah Abbott, Hufflepuff, and in that way it continued, until Granger was reached and the girl from the train quickly got up on the stool, she sat there for a while, and suddenly the hat screamed out "Gryiffindor" all the people at one of the tables shouted and cheered as she got seated next to a boy who looked remarkably a lot like the Weasley boy from the train. The sorting continued until her father's godson got called, the hat hadn't even landed on his head before it shouted "Slytherin" the table with the greens shot up and clapped for a while, but settled quickly after, then came Potter, Jeramey got up, and walked uncertainly towards the chair, while he walked the tables hummed with excitement as the kids whispered about having the Potter child at the school. The hat seemed to have a hard time choosing, when it did it finally went with Gryffindor. At last it was Rose's turn, she got up confident that nothing would happen and sat on the stool, since her mother was in Ravenclaw and her father a Slytherin, Rose didn't even know where to go. "hmm, a cunning mind, meant for practical jokes and a good laugh, but also for serious things, a mind like no other, but also a lot of courage" Rose's ears automatically shut down as she heard the hat keep going, she started daydreaming about how school would be, the hat though hurriedly got her attention when it started talking about putting her in Hufflepuff, she shook her head and screamed internally no, sure the hat could hear her. "well if it can't be Hufflepuff it should be Slytherin" it shouted the last word, and Rose got up and looked at Malfoy he looked almost happy for a second or two, then his face was the same mask without feelings as always. Rose got up, looked apologetically at Ron, Hermione and Jeramey and then sat down beside Pansy and across from Draco who smirked as always. There was laughter and happy times at the Gryffindor table but with the Slytherins it was quiet if you said a word people stared, Rose was in chock how could she have wound up here, she should have taken Hufflepuff instead, she really did not fit the stereotypical Slytherin image, her face was warm with a smile and her eyes always conveyed her emotions, her clothing was bright in colors and nothing really did fit.

**That's all for this chapter…**

Again I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but I wanted to get far with the story before putting up the first chapter…

Please review!


End file.
